


Getting to Know the Harbinger

by Romantic_Khajiit



Series: The Companions’ New Circle [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, End of Companions quest line, F/M, Short, Werewolves, after Skyrim main quest, sort of one-shot, spoilers for Companions quest line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit
Summary: A short fic inspired in part by a comment made on my other work.“Vilkas realizes he's attracted to their newest Circle member, and then suddenly she's their new Harbinger. To his delight, he quickly figures out the feeling is mutual... the only problem is, she's got some secrets...”(This is fanfiction, Bethesda owns the setting and most of the characters.)
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Series: The Companions’ New Circle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741318
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Vilkas sat at the entrance of Ysgramor's tomb feeling at a loss. He had failed Kodlak. He had failed to protect him, and then he had failed to control his temper... he'd delayed Kodlak's funeral, making all of Whiterun wait for him to return from taking their vengeance on the Silver Hand.

He'd even yelled at their newest Circle member and then dragged her off on his revenge trip even though she'd just returned from another mission.

He wasn't worthy to enter the tomb... he wasn't worthy to be in the presence of the ancient Companions... he wasn't worthy to stand before Kodlak again... he wasn't worthy for much of anything beyond sitting and sulking.

Moments later, Vilkas was pulled from his self-loathing thoughts by the sound of his brother walking back to the entryway. He looked up at Farkas in concern and confusion.

"Didn't feel right facing the old Companions... like I am," he shrugged sadly.

"Ah," Vilkas nodded. Add another thing to his list of things he was ashamed of; the beast blood. Vilkas just sighed.

"I hope you didn't say something that will make Kaya too ashamed to go on as well," Vilkas added a moment later, thinking of their newest member. He knew Aela was proud of her beast blood, but Kaya had seemed to accept Kodlak's advice on the matter... unfortunately, after she'd already accepted the blood.

"Nah, thought of that," Farkas shook his head, "told them I was afraid of the big spiders and couldn't go on."

Vilkas snorted. His brother was not afraid of spiders... neither of them particularly liked the crawly things, and Farkas found the little ones that could fit into tiny crevices to be creepy, but he definitely had never had a problem facing off with the big ones.

"Aela bought that?" Vilkas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... she doesn't know me anymore," Farkas grumbled, and Vilkas could hear the sadness in his brother's voice. "Ever since she started runnin' with Skjor I've just been 'icebrain' to her."

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at his brother... he knew Farkas had been sweet on Aela when she first joined when they were all whelps, but it had never grown into anything beyond a trusting friendship... then when he and Farkas had agreed to take Kodlak's advice and give up their beast forms, Aela and Skjor had taken it as a personal insult and their friendship had been strained at best ever since. He thought Farkas had gotten over that years ago, but now he wondered.

"She did agree to help cleanse Kodlak's soul," Vilkas reminded him, "I hate to say it like this, but without Skjor she might come around still."

Farkas just shrugged and grunted as he sat down beside him in front of the statue. "Not sure what difference it makes now," he sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Vilkas asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Skjor," Farkas replied with another shrug.

"Aye, she was close to him, and he was a fine warrior... but... he's dead brother..."

Now it was Farkas's turn to raise an eyebrow at his brother. "She takes too much to the blood," he replied as if it were obvious, "she's not gonna pick a new mate."

"Ysmir's beard brother," Vilkas shook his head, "you don't actually believe those rumors do you?"

"You don't?"

"He was nearly twice her age," Vilkas shook his head. "They both denied being anything beyond friends every time it was ever brought up and they never sounded dishonest. I even over heard her tell Njada he was more of a mentor, I think Njada was the one who was sweet on him, not Aela."

"They went out 'hunting' together almost every night," Farkas reminded him.

"Aye, but they never came back scented of each other like mates would," Vilkas pointed out. Farkas looked up suddenly and Vilkas watched as he thoughtfully processed that information. Farkas was plenty smart, but Vilkas thought he may have taken one too many hits to the head; he could be awfully slow sometimes.

"They weren't mates..." Farkas said slowly.

"No," Vilkas chuckled. "I think she started calling you 'icebrain' for never admitting your feelings for her."

"She never knew I—"

"Please brother, your feelings were as obvious as Torvar's are for Ria," Vilkas teased.

"Kinda like your feelings for Kaya?" Farkas shot back.

"My what?!" Vilkas snapped. "I don't know what you're talking about," Vilkas grumbled, feeling a flush creep up his face. And he really didn't... did he? Kaya hadn't struck him as anything special until she helped him annihilate the remaining Silver Hand to avenge Kodlak... but since then...

"Sure brother," Farkas chuckled. "You've been watchin' her differently ever since you came back from Driftshade."

Damn it, maybe Farkas wasn't as slow as Vilkas thought...

"She impressed I take it?" Farkas prodded when Vilkas said nothing.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded. At least that was something that was safe to admit... she had impressed him... "I went for vengeance, and she came to make sure I didn't end up like Skjor," he sighed in embarrassment. "Talos knows I probably would have..."

"She's a good woman," Farkas nodded, "you could do a lot worse than be sweet on her."

"Damn it brother, I'm not sweet on her," Vilkas snapped. Farkas burst into a full laugh that echoed way too loudly through the tomb. "Shut up!" Vilkas hissed, smacking Farkas across his armored chest and shoulder plates. The clank of their armors echoed around them as well, but at least Farkas began trying to laugh more quietly.

"You never could lie to me brother," Farkas grinned when he finally settled down from laughing. Vilkas just sighed and dropped his head into his hand.

"She's too secretive," Vilkas grumbled a moment later, "I hardly know anything about her."

"She's honorable," Farkas shrugged, "she likes helping people, and she fights good. She doesn't have to tell us everything, I trust her."

"Then why aren't you sweet on her?" Vilkas growled. He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth... he suddenly realized he didn't want Farkas trying to win Kaya's attention... Damn it...

"Think you already called me out on that reason," Farkas admitted a little sheepishly. Vilkas just sighed, half in relief, half in embarrassment of the fact he was relieved by that.

"You going to finally do anything about that?" Vilkas asked, hoping to divert his brother's attention off of Kaya...

"Probably not," Farkas shrugged sadly, "like I said, I'm just 'icebrain' to her now."

Vilkas sighed. He wanted to encourage Farkas but he wasn't sure he had anything more to say than what he already had.

"We're both a fine mess, aren't we?" Vilkas grumbled instead.

"We are," Farkas sighed.

They sat in silence for the next couple of hours, and Vilkas let his thoughts drift back to their newest Circle member...

Kaya...

Vilkas was doing his best to deny his attraction to her, but he was realizing that might be futile.

She was a worthy warrior... she was sharp witted, and kind hearted... and a damn good fighter.

It also didn't help Vilkas's case that she was fascinating to look at... she was of mixed heritage... the most obvious of which was Nord and Redguard. She had what one could call a button nose, and full lips that had a natural red tint... but their was something about her slightly high cheekbones and red tint to her warm brown eyes that suggested she had at least a little bit of Dunmer in her ancestry too. She was a little on the short side for a Nord, but tall for a Redguard; the top of her head came just to Vilkas's chin. She had the toned musculature of a Nord, but with a bit more curves; and honey-brown skin, with soft brown hair that hung to her chin in kinked, tight curls. Since she'd caught his attention the other day, Vilkas had a few times found himself thinking of what it would feel like to run his fingers through her springy looking hair...

Before their tragic run-in with the vile group of werewolf hunters, Vilkas had been training her to use two handed weapons... he hadn't realized how competent she was with one handed weapons until he'd dragged her off to avenge Kodlak... her skills and ferocity in battle had surprised him. Most of her time at Jorrvaskr had been spent awkwardly learning to use a great sword and heavy armor; she'd turned into a completely different warrior with light armor and dual wielding short swords. Watching her fight had been impressive... and honestly, a little arousing.

Vilkas was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of stones grinding together somewhere deep in the tomb. He got to his feet turned to look toward the sound. He couldn't see anything yet, but he could hear footsteps. He assumed that had to be Aela and Kaya...

Farkas had gotten to his feet and was watching and waiting as well.

"I'm sure our girls are fine," Farkas said with a smile and Vilkas felt his brothers gauntleted hand clank onto one of his steel shoulder plates.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded.

"Stop lookin' so worried," Farkas chuckled.

"I'm not," Vilkas grumbled. To his irritation, Farkas just gave short laugh at that. Vilkas was about to snap back at him, but then the sound of grinding stone caught their ears again, and suddenly the side wall was moving. Vilkas just stared as a doorway opened and Aela walked out followed by a very subdued and nervous looking Kaya.

"Kodlak's been cleansed. His soul has departed for Sovengarde," Aela announced proudly. Then she glanced back to Kaya who still said nothing. "And he named the new Harbinger," Aela added, nodding pointedly at Kaya.

Kaya looked up at the two brothers nervously at that. Vilkas was simply frozen in place, staring at Kaya in surprise.

His mind ran back to the year before, when Kaya first came to them...


	2. New Blood

Vilkas had been in Kodlak's study when the strange woman came to ask Kodlak if she could join them. Vilkas hadn't wanted anything to do with a strange looking outsider that they'd never heard of. He'd been having enough trouble, his beast blood was persistent and irritating, and this woman had instantly drawn the attention of his wolf spirit, there was something about her she was hiding, which Vilkas didn't like one bit.

But Kodlak had seen potential in her, so he'd sent Vilkas to see what she could do.

She'd fought with a great sword and Vilkas thought she was a bit awkward, but he had to admit she was stronger than he'd expected.

After she'd settled in that evening she'd sought him out at dinner... apparently Farkas had told her he was 'a better talker' when she'd tried asking him questions. She'd asked several questions, about the Companions' history, his thoughts on the war, how he and Farkas had become Companions... then she'd asked something he hadn't expected...

"What do you know about the Dragonborn?"

"Not much," Vilkas answered trying to read her expression... she seemed simply curious, "I heard he used to come through Whiterun from time to time but I never met him myself. But according to the guards now no one's heard from him since he defeated Alduin."

"Oh," she nodded and dropped the topic.

Vilkas hadn't noticed much of note about her after that. She stuck to Jorrvaskr, did all of her jobs perfectly, which Vilkas could never understand because she was always so awkward when she practiced with her great sword. Kodlak liked her, Farkas liked her, Aela liked her, even Skjor liked her, so Vilkas had had nothing bad to say.

Then her trial had gone wrong and she'd been exposed to their secret long before she should have been... but she'd still proven trustworthy... she didn't run, didn't judge, didn't tell... she was noticeably a little uneasy and had a lot of questions... Vilkas had been furious the first time she'd asked him about it...

But through all of that, she had stayed. She proved to be nothing but honorable and loyal.

...and now Kodlak has departed for Sovengarde... and he'd named her the new Harbinger...


	3. The Frozen Hearth

The four Companions traveled back toward Whiterun, stopping at the Frozen Hearth Inn in Winterhold for the night. It had been a long few days and they were all eager for a strong drink and relaxation.

The inn was peaceful. There was a single patron in one corner and a bard was singing and playing a lute...

_"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart..."_

They took their seats at the bar as the bard sang the now familiar tune. Vilkas sat down and then noticed Farkas had sat one seat away from him, forcing Kaya and Aela to sit on either side of him... predictably, Aela took the seat between Farkas and the wall, and Kaya took the seat between the two brothers. Vilkas was pretty sure his brother had planned that...

"What ever happened to him?" Farkas asked curiously.

"Who?" Vilkas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Dragonborn," Farkas said, gesturing toward the bard.

"Last I heard no one knows if he's dead or retired," Aela shrugged.

"Been nearly two years since anyone's seen or heard from him, I think," Vilkas shrugged, "even his housecarl hasn't been seen in Whiterun in a while..."

"Apparently the Dragonborn hasn't been seen much in Whiterun at all," the Nord behind the bar laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Vilkas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Dragonborn is a woman," the Nord explained, with the hints of laughter still on his face.

Vilkas just blinked as he processed that bit of information... could it be true? The Dragonborn had always been wearing a mask and armor when he came through town... and none of the Companions had ever had gotten the chance to speak to him... it was certainly possible he was actually a _she_...

"You're sure?" Vilkas asked. He noticed Farkas and Aela looked similarly surprised, but Kaya was just listening to everything curiously, though she was being quieter than normal.

"Mmhmm," the barkeep nodded, "she stopped by here several times back in the day. She trained at the college for a while, figuring out how to kill dragons."

That did surprise Vilkas... he'd always thought the Dragonborn was more of a warrior than a mage, but then he hadn't even realized she was a woman so...

"And you don't know where she is now?" Farkas asked curiously.

"Can't say I do," he shrugged, "been at least two years since we saw her here."

"Well that's at least part of our stories that does line up," Aela pointed out, "no one's heard from her since she flew off to face the world eater."

"I mean... she might have just died in that fight..." Kaya suggested with a shrug. Vilkas couldn't help but notice her pulse... the way her blood was pumping smelled like she was uncomfortable... he wondered why... nothing about this interaction seemed like it should make her uncomfortable...

"She certainly might have," the barkeep nodded.

"Wish we knew," Farkas muttered.

"Aye," Vilkas agreed, "if she did die there should be a memorial to her or something."

"We could suggest it to Balgruuf when we get home," Aela suggested.

"It could be Kaya's first recommendation as Harbinger," Farkas suggested with a grin.

"I don't think that would be my place," Kaya replied quietly.

"Why not?" Farkas asked in confusion.

"I never met her," Kaya shrugged. She was looking down into her mug, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"You alright Harbinger?" Vilkas asked looking down at her in confusion.

"I'm tired," she replied.

With that she paid for a room, took the key, and stalked off to bed while Vilkas just watched her curiously.


	4. Questions

When they returned to Jorrvaskr Kaya reluctantly went about moving her meager belongings into the Harbinger's chambers. Vilkas volunteered to help her reorganize, mostly just as an excuse to try and figure her out. She was reluctant to move anything from where Kodlak had had it.

Finally she sat down at the desk with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know if I can do this," she grumbled, "it just feels wrong to be in here... this is Kodlak's room, and I'm only the new Circle member... I have no right to be in here."

"That's not true," Vilkas shook his head, "you were the one who granted him his final wish. He appointed you to succeed him. You're the only one with the right to be in here."

Kaya looked up at him in surprise at that.

"Alright," she nodded at last, "if you think that, then I think I can do this."

Vilkas smiled as he watched her get back up and open the single small chest of her belongings and begin trying to figure out where to put things.

"Although," Vilkas spoke up slowly, "now that you're Harbinger, there are a few things I'm curious about..."

"Like what?" Her voice sounded calm and genuinely curious, but Vilkas could hear in her pulse that he'd made her nervous.

'That confirms it,' he thought, 'she's hiding something.'

"Well," he began, "by now you know all about the Companions and our history... you even pretty much know Farkas's and my whole life story... but we hardly know a thing about you."

"Oh," she said quietly, clearly trying to sound nonchalant. "Well, I can't promise answers, but, ask whatever you like." Kaya looked up at him, looking a little nervous, but genuine now. It caught Vilkas a little off guard.

"How old are you?" Vilkas started with something simple, hoping she wouldn't think it a rude question.

"I'll be thirty this Frostfall," she replied, appearing and sounding unfazed. "About two years younger than you and Farkas if I'm not mistaken?"

"Aye," Vilkas nodded. He was a little impressed she'd remembered how old he and Farkas were.

"What else?" She smiled up at him. Vilkas was a little caught off guard again. She had a beautiful smile, and he suddenly found himself thinking it was a shame he didn't see her smile more often. He quickly pulled his mind back to his next question though.

"Where are you from?"

"Helgen originally," she replied. Vilkas raised his eyebrows in surprise; she sounded honest.

"Then what have you been doing for the last five years?" Vilkas didn't mean for his question to sound as suspicious as it had, but Kaya didn't seem to mind.

"Well, you know the last year and a half," she shrugged, "before that I mostly just traveled and tried to stay out of trouble. Did a lot of mercenary work."

"Alone?"

"Mostly."

"Any family?"

"No. Father died in the Great War when I was a baby, and mother succumbed to an illness when I was ten. Got by begging and doing odd jobs after that, I only set off adventuring after Helgen was destroyed."

Vilkas just nodded... that did mostly fill in the gaps...

"Were you there when the dragon attacked?" He asked in a more gentle tone.

"I was," she nodded simply. "It was the first time I swung a sword in my life."

"You fought the dragon at Helgen?" Vilkas asked in shock and disbelief.

"The imperials," she corrected, "I ended up hiding in a tower where a lot of the escaping Stormcloaks also hid, so I got labeled one of them by the imperials and had to fight my way out."

"I see," Vilkas nodded in surprise... her first time swinging a sword she'd had to fight trained soldiers... he wasn't sure if that said something for how amazing she was or for how pitiful the soldiers were... possibly both... but his wolf spirit still thought she was hiding something.

"What made you decide to join the Companions?" Vilkas continued curiously.

"Honestly, I was just tired of being alone," Kaya replied. "The impression I had of the Companions back then was basically honorable, well payed, glorified mercenaries. I thought it was something I could do to make a living, that wouldn't be much different from what I'd been doing, but with more honor and purpose... and it would mean I wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

"I see," Vilkas nodded. It was as good a reason as any... he'd simply joined because the Companions were the only life he'd ever known. But there was still something bothering him...

"So, when you first came to us," he continued, "why did you try to learn two-handed weapons and heavy armor when you were already so good with short swords and light armor?"

"Because I wanted to learn something new," she laughed. "What would have been the point of being taught what I already know?"

Vilkas just raised an eyebrow at her in surprise... most warriors find something that works and specialize...

"And," Kaya added with a coy smirk, "some of the barmaids at the Bannered Mare told me there was a handsome pair of twins at Jorrvaskr... and I heard they did the training on two-handed weapons and heavy armor."

Vilkas felt like his heart did a flip, the sudden flirtatious tone of her voice caught him completely off guard, but he wasn't about to let it go unanswered.

"Really?" He chuckled. His heart began to race as a curious smirk formed on his face. "And what have you made of that assessment now?"

"Not sure I've decided yet," she teased, "why don't you buy me a drink tonight so I can think it over?"

"It would be my pleasure Harbinger," Vilkas grinned.


	5. “But...”

Vilkas didn't want to admit how excited he'd been to accompany Kaya to the Bannered Mare for a drink. Kaya had specifically told him to clean up and meet her upstairs, so there he was, freshly washed, wearing his nicer dark grey tunic with tan trousers and boots, walking up the stairs without his armor or warpaint.

Farkas would have teased him mercilessly if he'd seen him...

But his brother was nowhere to be seen as reached the main hall and found his Harbinger waiting beside the door. She smirked as her eyes found him and Vilkas felt his heartbeat picking up speed.

She was wearing a simple dark red dress with a corset and her makeup was done. Her figure was more lovely than he'd imagined from what he'd seen with her armor on... the dress hugged all the right curves and, by Ysmir, Vilkas liked what he saw.

"Well, you clean up nicely," she complimented as he approached.

"Not nearly as nicely as you do, Harbinger," Vilkas grinned. He was close enough now to hear and smell the blood pumping in her veins, and she sounded like she was enjoying the sight before her just as much as much as Vilkas was.

That was one thing about the beast blood that Vilkas had never realized would come in handy... they could both hear each other's heart beats... which meant as the evening progressed there was no point in dishonesty... no point in beating around the bush.

After a few drinks Vilkas was holding her hand, and after a few more his arms were around her waist and he suspected they'd be kicked out of he continued how he wanted to... Kaya smiled and laughed, and leaned into his shoulder... the sound and smell of her pulse told him she was as eager as he was for him to touch her...

Finally, they were drunkenly making their way back toward Jorrvaskr with Kaya leaning against him, and Vilkas hoping he wouldn't stumble and knock them both over.

"I don't want to go inside," Kaya protested with a giggle.

"Where do you want to go, Harbinger?" Vilkas grinned. Suddenly she seemed much more stable on her feet as she took his hand and pulled him toward the back of Jorrvaskr.

"Have you ever just sat back here and looked at the stars?" She asked. She looked back over her shoulder at him with a happy smile. Vilkas was about to tell her he hadn't, but if it would mean he got to see her smile like that he would sit out here with her every night... but then Kaya drunkenly tripped on her own feet just they were reaching the side of the building. Vilkas tried to catch her, as she tried to steady herself, but Vilkas wasn't as steady on his own feet as he was used to being and they both staggered clumsily for a few moments before colliding not so gently with the side of the building.

"By Ysmir," Vilkas swore, "are you alright Harbinger?"

Her back was up against the wall, and Vilkas could hear her racing pulse and soft panting breaths... then he realized how close to her he had basically landed... he was leaned up against the wall with one arm braced beside her head and the other holding her waist... his face was mere inches from hers... and the way she was looking at him... Vilkas prayed he wasn't so drunk that he was misreading her expression... he could smell her wolf spirit... she wanted him... and he knew she could smell just as well as he could to know he wanted her too...

"Kaya..." he breathed, and he heard her breath catch in her throat. "If _this_ is just the wolf spirit inside of you, and not something you want as well... please, tell me now..." he said in a low tone.

Vilkas watched as Kaya swallowed and took a shaky breath, then she looked up and met his eyes. "No Vilkas," she whispered, "this is something I agree with my wolf blood on for once."

Vilkas felt like his heart skipped as he quickly ducked his head to capture her lips with his own. His arm around her waist pulled her closer while his other hand moved gently through her hair. She kissed him back with no hesitation and ran her hands up his chest to drape around his neck. The kiss was sweet and tasted of mead... and her lips were so soft and smooth. They broke for air and then dove back in for more, each kiss slowly becoming more passionate than the last. Vilkas didn't know or care how much time passed like that, but when his hands began to absentmindedly pull at the lacings of her corset he realized he had gotten far too drunk and lost in the moment.

As if suddenly coming to the same conclusion, Kaya pulled back.

"Vilkas," she panted in a warning but regretful tone.

"I know, I'm sorry Harbinger," Vilkas sighed, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"I prefer when you call me Kaya," she whispered with a smirk.

"Kaya," Vilkas smiled, leaning back to look down into her eyes. "I... you know what I want," he sighed.

"And you know I want the same," she nodded, making Vilkas's heart skip again.

"Aye," he did know, he could smell her desire, but hearing her confirm it made him ready to throw his convictions to the wind...

"But..." she said sadly, bringing Vilkas's mind back to clarity.

"But I won't dishonor the Companions and the men who raised me by taking you before I've wed you," Vilkas said with a resigned sigh. Kaya's pulse sounded relieved at first, but then Vilkas heard her breath catch in her throat for a moment as if she'd just processed what he'd said, and her heart began to race.

"I... Vilkas..." she began hesitantly and Vilkas's heart began to race too. "I think there are still a lot of things we need to get to know about each other... but... if we do... and you'll still have me... I think... I like the sound of that idea."

She was smiling nervously but genuinely up at him now and Vilkas's face split into a grin, he'd been afraid she was about to turn him down.

"Sounds good to me," he nodded.

"Good," she nodded, sounding relieved again, "I think we should go out on some jobs together."

"Aye, and soon," Vilkas grinned before leaning back to kiss her again.


	6. Morning

The next morning Vilkas found Farkas back from a hunt with Aela.

"Had a good night brother?" Vilkas teased as Farkas rubbed his eyes and sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Farkas smiled sleepily, "not as good as I'd like yet, but it was kind of like old times, back before any of us took the blood."

Vilkas just nodded. He'd already noticed his brother didn't smell like sex and neither did Aela, and he was glad Farkas's answer didn't sound like they'd gone hunting in beast form either.

"Just don't lose yourself," he warned more seriously.

"I won't," Farkas promised. "I told Aela I wanted to go hunting like we used to, and she stayed human with me."

"That's good," Vilkas nodded in relief.

"Mmhmm," Farkas nodded. Then he raised his eyebrow curiously as he looked at Vilkas's packed gear. "Where 're you off to?"

"Going to help the Harbinger retrieve a stolen item from a bandit camp," Vilkas replied with a grin. Farkas's only response was a raised eyebrow and a smug smirk... then he slowly narrowed his eyes and Vilkas could tell he was sniffing...

"I know what you're thinking, and no," Vilkas said, shoving his brother's shoulder.

"You smell like her," Farkas teased.

"You smell like Aela," Vilkas shot back. Farkas just smirked at that.

"Not as much as I'd like to," he shrugged.

"What happened to you probably weren't going to do anything about that?" Vilkas laughed.

"Got bored, so I got up the courage to ask her to go hunting," Farkas smirked, "realized I might have more hope than I thought."

"Figured you did," Vilkas replied, rolling his eyes.

"What happened to 'damn it brother I'm not sweet on her!'?" Farkas asked, doing his best impression of Vilkas's irritated snapping voice. Vilkas sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"I decided to take my brother's advice and try to get to know her," Vilkas grumbled. Farkas just laughed and Vilkas seriously considered punching him, but then he heard Kaya coming up the stairs.

"Alright, well," he clapped his brother on the shoulder as he got to his feet, "don't do anything stupid or dishonorable."

"You either," Farkas nodded, still chuckling.


	7. Secrets

Vilkas and Kaya had been going out on jobs together for weeks now, several of which involved kissing and cuddling by a campfire afterward, but Vilkas still got the impression there was somethingmajor she was waiting to tell him. But that hadn't stopped his mind from jumping to a very appealing possibility that morning when he noticed the chain of a necklace around her neck, tucked under her armor, mostly out of view.

He'd almost asked about it before they set out, but didn't want to make the trip awkward if he was wrong. So they set out to clear out another bandit camp as usual.

They made comfortable small talk most of the way to the camp and then handily cleared them all out.

Vilkas suggested they make camp for the night, but Kaya pulled out her map.

"We're actually not far from somewhere I was thinking I should take you," she said a little nervously.

"Oh? Where's that?" Vilkas asked curiously.

"Uh... just let me show you?" She replied hopefully.

"Alright," Vilkas nodded slowly, beginning to feel a little suspicious, remembering uncomfortably that he'd thought she was hiding something ever since he met her.

They walked in silence for just under an hour, the sun was beginning to set and Vilkas began hoping it wasn't somewhere they were going to have to set up a camp for the night because they would definitely be setting up in the dark. Then he caught sight of a rooftop, and as they continued to approach a large manor on a small homestead cane into view.

"My... uh... my house..." Kaya said quietly, looking down, a little embarrassed.

"You have a house?!" Vilkas asked in disbelief... he looked from Kaya to the manor and back again.

"Y-yeah..." she nodded, "I built it after... well..." she trailed off looking uncertain.

"So what you told me about your life before you joined us... that was a lie?" Vilkas asked in disbelief... he didn't know how it could have been... he could hear and smell her pulse and breathing... she shouldn't have been able to lie to him...

"No," Kaya replied quickly, "no, I never lied, I just... left some things out..."

"Same difference," Vilkas grumbled. He was hurt... all this time she’d kept this from him... she'd basically lied. Part of him was seriously considering turning on his heals and walking all night back to Whiterun, but a larger part of him wasn't about to let her go that easily...

"Vilkas," she said pleadingly as she took his hand, "please just let me explain."

"I'm listening," he growled stiffly. She sighed.

"There was part of my life I just wanted to leave in the past... to let it go and be my own person again... but when I decided I want you in my life I realized you're going to have to know... I've just been trying to figure out how to tell you."

Vilkas sighed, trying to let his temper settle back down.

"Alright... What were you really doing for nearly four years after Helgen was destroyed?"

"Mostly exactly what I already told you," Kaya insisted, "running around Skyrim, adventuring, solving everyone's problems but my own, and... hunting dragons."

Vilkas blinked are her in disbelief... hunting dragons? Like what, the Dragonborn? Had she traveled with the Dragonborn? Why had she told him she'd been alone? Wait... Had she killed dragons?

"Please," Kaya said quietly, "come inside so I can explain."

Vilkas barely noticed he was letting her lead him up to the entry way of the large manor. Inside were weapon wracks lining the walls with swords ranging in quality from iron to ebony and daedric. Vilkas stopped in his tracks, staring.

"Welcome home, my Thane," a woman's voice greeted from inside the dining hall.

"Thanks Lydia," Kaya answered politely, "sorry I didn't send word I was coming this time."

"It's your house my Thane," Lydia laughed, "you don't need to warn me."

"How have things been here then?"

"Everything's fine," Lydia shrugged, "retirement is peaceful."

"That's good," Kaya nodded, "you'd tell me if you were getting bored, right?"

"Oh don't worry, that one stubborn chicken keeps that from happening," Lydia replied.

Vilkas just stared at the two women trying to process what he was hearing... the woman, Lydia apparently, had called Kaya 'my Thane'... she was a Thane? And he recognized Lydia... she used to be one of the housecarls around Whiterun... but he couldn't recall for whom... she couldn't have been the Dragonborn's housecarl, could she?

He was pulled slightly from his stupor as Kaya came back to the entry way and took his hand, dragging him forward again.

"Is that one of the Companions' twins?" Lydia asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kaya nodded, "it's a long story... this is Vilkas. Vilkas, Lydia."

"Nice to meet you," Lydia nodded

"Likewise," Vilkas nodded in return. Then he turned back to Kaya, "Harbinger, how did you..."

"Harbinger?" Lydia interrupted in surprise, looking at Kaya as well, "oh you really don't know how to retire do you?"

"Retire?" Vilkas repeated... the pieces were starting to come together... Thane... hunting dragons... retirement...

Kaya clapped both hands over her face and shook her head. "Well this is not going remotely according to plan," she grumbled.

"I'll go make sure the chickens are in for the night," Lydia excused herself and vanished out a side door. Vilkas just looked back to Kaya in bewilderment.

"You're the Dragonborn, aren't you?" He heard himself say as it suddenly clicked in his brain. Everything fit... the timing... the secrets... it all suddenly made sense.

Kaya sighed and nodded as she pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Vilkas turned carefully to see what was a larger armory... there were several manakins wearing various suits of armor, the one in the middle of the room, being the iconic dragon scale armor that everyone knew was made and worn by the Dragonborn...

Vilkas just stared... his mind going blank for a moment before running back through the last year and a half...

He'd been training the Dragonborn... he'd yelled at the Dragonborn... he had tried to talk Kodlak out of letting the Dragonborn join them... he'd called the Dragonborn an outsider he'd never heard of... he'd sent the Dragonborn to have his sword sharpened...

He'd kissed the _Dragonborn_...

He had wanted to _bed_... the _Dragonborn_...

Wait... _had?_

Vilkas turned to look back at Kaya who was just watching him nervously... her big brown eyes... those full red lips...

By Ysmir, he still wanted her...

"What else should I know? He asked warily. His voice came out a little gruffer than he'd intended, but Kaya didn't seem put off by his tone. She sat down heavily onto the bench beside her dining table and Vilkas slowly took a seat beside her.

"I... uh... well," she began with a sigh, "I was recruited by the Thieves Guild, did one job for them, didn't feel right about it so I left..."

Vilkas nodded in surprise. He didn't like that... that wasn't honorable, but several of the Companions came from less honorable pasts, he couldn't hold it against her.

"I was a member of the Blades for a while," she continued, "but I left because they wanted me to kill a friend..."

Vilkas just nodded again, that sounded more honorable on both accounts.

"I studied at the College of Winterhold for a while... conjuration and restoration mostly... no necromancy or destruction."

"So what the barkeep at the Frozen Hearth said was true," Vilkas commented thoughtfully, "why didn't he recognize you?"

"Never showed my face," Kaya replied pointing to the mask atop the manakin.

"Ah," Vilkas said simply, waiting for her to go on.

"I was recruited by the Dark Brotherhood but didn't join... that uh... that got... violent. They don't take rejection well..."

Vilkas raised his eyebrows in surprise at that. "I heard the Dark Brotherhood had been almost entirely destroyed," he said, his tone somewhere between skeptical and amazed.

"Yeah," Kaya nodded with a slight chuckle, "violent."

"That's impressive," Vilkas said, his tone definitely leaning more toward amazed now.

"I was turned into a vampire for a few weeks once, but I was able to be cured."

Vilkas's eyes widened again at that... though it did explain why she'd been so unfazed by werewolves.

"I... I think that's everything..." she said quietly. "I've really enjoyed the last year and a half, living like a normal warrior with you and the others at Jorrvaskr," she whispered, "I'm sorry for keeping all that a secret, but it's been nice to just be able to be me."

"I understand," Vilkas sighed... they all would have definitely treated her very differently if she'd walked into Jorrvaskr in her recognizable mask and scale armor, but since they hadn't known who she was she'd gotten to prove herself honestly... to earn her place with her skills, not her reputation. Vilkas realized it really was the more honorable way she could have joined them after defeating Alduin. "Thank you for telling me now," he sighed.

Kaya nodded and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh!" She said as if suddenly remembering something she'd need to tell him, "I've also been hoping to adopt a couple of orphans once Lydia got rooms ready here." She grimaced slightly, watching for his reaction.

Vilkas couldn't help but chuckle slightly as a soft smile spread across his face at that... he and Farkas had been adopted... the idea of taking in orphans warmed his heart considerably.

He looked thoughtfully around the large dining hall... it was a huge manor, with plenty of rooms.

"Well," he said looking back at her with a slight smirk, "this house is easily large enough for us to do that."

Kaya looked up at him with her beautiful, surprised, wide eyes. " _Us_?" She repeated hopefully.

"Aye," Vilkas grinned. He got up and closed the distance between them, and she rose to meet him as he placed an eager kiss on her lips. When they separated Vilkas reached to the collar of her armor and pulled out the necklace he'd noticed that morning. He heard her breath catch in her throat, and to his excitement, it was exactly the amulet he'd been hoping to find... "I would be glad to stand by your side until the divines take us," he whispered with a grin as his fingers gently ran across the amulet of Mara around her neck, "i-if you'll have me," he added hopefully.

Kaya grinned back at him and he could hear her heart racing.

"I will," she answered before pulling him back to her for another kiss.


	8. Wager

They stood in the dining room kissing until they heard Lydia come back inside. They separated before Lydia walked in to see them, but she was still pretty quick to figure out what had been going on and apologized profusely for interrupting.

After dinner Lydia went to bed and Vilkas happily settled into the soft chair beside the hearth, pulling Kaya into his lap.

For a long while Vilkas simply sat happily, watching the fire with Kaya comfortably in his arms, thinking...

"You know love," he whispered with a smirk, "if we lend that amulet to my brother when we get back to Jorrvaskr, I'd wager we can take the whole Circle to Riften for a double wedding, this week."

Kaya smiled, "that sounds like a wonderful idea, my love."

When they returned to Jorrvaskr the next day, Vilkas was disappointed he hadn't managed to put any money on his wager, because he would have won.

The double wedding of Companions' Circle was an event the guards and most of Skyrim would no doubt be gossiping about for years. Vilkas thought it was almost a pity no one knew the Harbinger was also the Dragonborn... but he was content with their secrets... and he and his brother were definitely both very happy with their wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to tell us what you think!


End file.
